Doble vida
by mai leonhart
Summary: UA Oneshot Squall verá su vida destrozada con la aparición de Gryphus, su otro yo. Aviso: muerte de un personaje.


Doble vida.

Un gato negro miraba fijamente a un chico salir de un motel, era castaño con unos ojos azules como el hielo, vestía con un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta negra, debería de tener alrededor de unos veinte años. Agarró un teléfono negro y marco el mismo número de siempre.

Móvil: ¿Dígame?

: Soy yo Gryphus, he acabado el trabajo.

Móvil: Bien hecho. El siguiente cliente se encuentra unas calles mas abajo en el número 55.

Gryphus: Vale.

Móvil: Después de ese puedes volver a casa.

Cuelga el teléfono viendo que no hay nadie alrededor marca el número de su casa para comprobar si había algún mensaje en su contestador.

Contestador: Tiene un mensaje: ¿Hasta cuando vas ha seguir haciendo eso?

Cuelga y llama otra vez.

Contestador: En estos momentos no estoy en casa por favor deje su mensaje después de la señal.

Al llegar a casa pone el contestador en marcha para escuchar los mensajes dejados durante todo el día. Mientras se pone en marcha se acuesta en un sofá.

Contestador: Tiene dos mensajes: 1º mensaje: ¿Hasta cuando vas ha seguir haciendo eso?. 2º mensaje: Hago esto por que me gusta ni siquiera sabes quien eres ¿Por qué no paras de hacerte la víctima?

Al acabar se pone boca arriba y mira hacía el techo posa su mano sobre su casa.

Gryphus: ¿Quién soy yo? Yo soy Squall Leonhart.

Decide levantarse para poder tomar una ducha y así eliminar todas las marcas que tenía en su cuerpo, aunque hacía esto todos los días la sensación de sucio no desaparecía nunca.

La peleas entre los dos se solía hacer a través del ya que nunca se veían las caras.

Gryphus: Entonces déjame preguntarte una cosa, ¿Quién es Squall?

Squall: Squall soy yo, yo soy yo.

Gryphus: Mentira. Squall es un farsante.

Squall: ¡Basta ya! No quiero que comencemos a discutir otra vez.

Gryphus: Tú fuiste el que comenzó todo ¿no?

Squall: Yo no hice nada. Tú apareciste sin previo aviso ¿Y tú que? ¿Quién demonios eres?

Gryphus: Yo soy Gryphus. Hace mucho tiempo que estoy aquí.

Squall: No es cierto, eso es imposible.

Al día siguiente se encontraba en uno de los laboratorios de investigación de Esthar.

Squall: Disculpa pero te traigo los informes.

Quistis: Gracias, déjalos ahí.

Squall: De acuerdo.

Quistis: Squall me harías el favor de preparar un poco de café.

Mientras preparaba el café, Squall no hacía más que dar vueltas a todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Squall: A veces ni siquiera se donde me encuentro ¿Quien soy yo? No soy nadie, ni siquiera se quien soy… ¿Que lugar es este? ¿Cuál es mi lugar?

Por las noches tenía sueños en la que se veía haciendo fotos en poces seductoras al frente de una persona que no conocía de nada o estando con otras tocándole todo el cuerpo. Y siempre, siempre oía a aquella persona que ocupara su cuerpo. Siempre… todas las noches.

Gryphus: Este es el lugar que me pertenece. Esto es lo que soy realmente. No soy como tu, no me hago el tímido y el miedica ante la gente. Yo me lo paso muy bien. ¡Y deja de utilizar mis cosas!

Un chasquido le despertó de su ensoñación y lo primero que vio fue su psiquiatra, en verdad no le importaba, ya nada le importaba, ya llevaba tiempo viniendo junto a este hombre pero dudaba mucho si realmente le estaba ayudando o si solo le interesaba conseguir mas dinero.

Psiquiatra: He estado hablando con Gryphus, al parecer el piensa que su existencia esta desapareciendo progresivamente, pero no siente ningún miedo por el hecho de su desaparición. Por eso dice que esta disfrutando el presente. Gryphus quiere que busques un lugar en el que te encuentres en paz. Si vuelves a ser tu mismo de nuevo posiblemente Gryphus se encuentre mas tranquilo. No es necesario que te tomes al pie de la letra lo que te dice, solo te lo conté por que él me lo pidió.

Squall: Aquí te traigo el calendario de trabajo para la próxima semana.

Quistis: Ah. Muchas gracias. Este año estamos muy atareados.

Squall: Si… Este año tenemos mucho trabajo por culpa de Odine.

Quistis: Eh… Squall…

Squall: ¿Si?

Quistis: ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Por que no, estaba desesperado y haría cualquier cosa para poder eliminar a Gryphus ya llevaba mas de 2 años teniendo continuas lagunas de memoria y todos los días aparecían cosas de el en su casa. Lo único que le decían es que tenía desdoblamiento de personalidad.

Al llegar a casa vio el contestador, marcaba un mensaje sin escuchar. Decidió pulsar el botón.

Contestador: Mensajes borrados.

Dentro de un motel se podía ver en una de sus habitaciones a un chico de pelo marrón hablando por teléfono. Como todas las noches tenía que llamar a su jefe para confirmarle que se encontraba en el lugar citado.

Cliente: ¿Es cierto que vas a dejarlo?

Gryphus: ¿Eh? ¿Ya te has enterado?

Si soy Gryphus ya he entrado.

Cliente: Es una autentica pena, ahora serás de una sola persona.

Gryphus: ¡Anda ya! Solo he pensado que sería un buen momento para dejarlo.

Cliente: Entonces dame tu número de teléfono.

Gryphus: Pero si ya lo tienes.

Cliente: Ese no. El del teléfono blanco.

Gryphus: De eso nada.

Cliente: Que pena entonces, hoy me tendré que despedir de ese cuerpazo.

Gryphus: El mar está lleno de peces.

Cliente: ¿De verdad esta será la última noche?

Gryphus: Claro que si que-ri-da.

Mientras estaba hablando con una de sus clientes, se fuera a cambiar a un cuarto al salir ya no tenía encima ninguna prenda.

Al despertarse fue al salón para mirar como hacía todas las mañanas su viejo contestador, pero a diferencia que los demás días esta vez no había ningún mensaje.

Comenzó a guardar todas las cosas de Gryphus ahora si podría volver a tener una vida normal. Eso quería decir que había sido buena idea aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio.

Squall: Adiós.

Era un día soleado, Quistis y Squall decidieron que tras el trabajo fueran al parque a dar una vuelta.

Quistis: Que buen día hace, como siempre estamos encerrados en el laboratorio, en cuanto salgo y veo que hace buen tiempo me siento un poco extraña.

La conversación es detenida por el sonido del teléfono del chico, este se disculpa y se marcha un poco alejada de ella para contestar.

Móvil: ¿Eres tu Gryphus? Soy yo el jefe, me preguntaba si podrías hacer un servicio esta noche.

Squall: ¿Cómo lo ha averiguado?

Móvil: ¿Eh?

Squall: ¿Cómo has averiguado el número de mi teléfono?

Móvil: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Tu mismo me lo diste.

Squall: Lo he dejado así que no vuelvas a llamar a este número.

Móvil: ¿Has cambiado de idea? Anoche también trabajaste.

Oye algo que se mueve tras el, al mirar vio un gato negro que lo observaba fijamente.

Al llegar a casa comprobó que como el temía todas las cosas de su otro yo volvían a estar en el mismo sitio de antes. Y también… tenía un mensaje en el contestador.

Contestador: Tiene un mensaje: Oye tío, ya te estás pasando de la raya ¿Crees que voy a desaparecer solo por que vas a casar con esa tía aburrida? Has escondido todas mis cosas, nunca te lo personaré.

Estaba shockeado que debía hacer, a donde, lo único que se le ocurrió por la cabeza fue llamar a alguien, a quien sea. Pero antes de que lo consiguiera el teléfono comenzó a sonar y del susto se le cayó al suelo.

Siguió durante un rato, hasta que alguien la contestó.

Gryphus: ¿Si? Hola dígame.

Una semana después Squall y Quistis fueron a una agencia de matrimonio para que les ayudase.

Dependienta: Ya entiendo, entonces no quieren una boda formal sino solo fotografías.

Quistis: Las bodas no encajan con nosotros, pero un recuerdo es un recuerdo.

Dependienta: Ahora son muchas las parejas que hacen esto.

Squall: Es que en estos momentos no tenemos mucho dinero.

Dependienta: Esta bien entonces les enseñaremos los catálogos que tenemos. Podrán tres vestimentas de este.

Mientras Quistis y la dependienta esperaban en la recepción Squall estaba probándose un traje ayudado por uno de los que trabajaba en la tienda.

Chico: El traje le queda muy bien.

Dependienta: ¿Señor podemos abrir la cortina?

Gryphus: Si…

Al abrir se podía ver a su otro yo vestido de estudiante de instituto.

Gryphus: Sorpresa, ¿Qué? ¿Me queda bien?

Cliente: Es maravilloso ven aquí te pondré un castigo ejemplar.

Gryphus: Vaya…

Gryphus no iba a permitir que Squall le quitase su diversión, de ninguna manera, haría todo lo posible para arruinarle la vida.

Los días pasaron y por fin llegaría el momento en el que Quistis y Squall se casarían. Estaban los dos en una iglesia románica esperando para hacer las fotos de recuerdo.

Squall: Es impresionante…

Quistis: Si tenía que ser así podríamos haber hecho una ceremonia formal.

Fotógrafo: Mirad hacia la cámara.

Tras hacer las fotos Squall decidió ir a la consulta de su psiquiatra.

Psiquiatra: ¿Ya te has casado? Te felicito.

Squall: No, todavía no nos hemos inscrito en el registro de familia.

Psiquiatra: Bueno… ¿Tu pareja sabe sobre tu enfermedad?

Squall: Supongo que debería de decírselo ¿verdad?

Psiquiatra: Si ahora vais a vivir juntos no le podrás ocultar esto. El apoyo de tu pareja será esencial para que puedas superar esto.

Squall: Ya…

Al llegar a casa hizo algo que tenía que haber hecho desde un principio cogió todas las cosas de Gryphus, las metió en bolsas de la basura. Pidió un taxi y las llevo el mismo al vertedero.

Cuando ya había dejado todo, se fijo que justo detrás de una de las bolsas salía un gato negro y maulló ante el.

Taxista: Señor ¿va a tardar?

Gryphus: Tranquilo no te impacientes.

Se despierta en mitad del laboratorio, de pie en mitad del lugar.

Quistis: Gryphus… ¿Quién es Gryphus? Ayer por la noche me llamaste y me dijiste cosas extrañas, ¿Estabas borracho?

Squall: Lo siento tengo que irme.

Busca entre la basura sus cosas ya que como de esperar Gryphus como represaría le había tirado todas sus cosas al basurero. Pero las cosas no acabaron ahí todos a todas horas Squall recibía amenazas continuas de Gryphus.

Contestador: Te lo advertí. ¡Tiraste mis cosas! No te lo voy a perdonar. Yo también quiero que me liberen.

Eran ya cientos de mensajes con el mismo contenido. Por la furia Squall cogió el contestador y lo rompió tirándolo al suelo.

Suena su teléfono móvil y al contestar…

Squall: Diga.

Móvil: Soy yo. Reconoce de una vez que tú eres el único farsante.

Tras colgar intentó romperlo pero fue detenido por…

Squall: Noooo

Por las calles se podía ver a una persona joven caminando sin rumbo como si alguien le fuera arrastrando.

Gryphus: Camina, no te pares.

Squall: Tu actitud me pone furioso. Ahora parare con todo sufrimiento.

Tres días después el cuerpo sin vida de Squall apareció en un lado del rió, las puebras forenses demuestran que la causa de la muerte fue por ahogamiento, posiblemente suicidio.

Contestador: Mensajes borrados.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nunha noite no que todo poder pasar

Pecha os teus ollos e un desexo pide xa

Pois nunha noite así de lúa naceu

De miña nai que foi do amor do seu

De aquilo que aconteseu

Se un día ves

O mundo aos teus pés

Que ese futuro que soñabas xa rompeu

Descalzo vas

Bateas e saltas

Por riba do arco da vella

E tocalo ceo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Bueno… esto lo encontré hace un par de días entre unos viejos apuntes, está basado en anime llamado Paranoia agent, espero que le haya gustado.

Lo del final es una canción en gallego que a mi me gusta bastante por eso la dejé en su forma original en vez de traducirla al castellano.

Tengo pensado publicar otro oneshot, dependiendo como vaya lo pondré o no. Si tiene alguna duda o no entienden alguna cosa dejen un review y yo lo contestaré.

Ciao.


End file.
